


A Tune, Name, and a Smile

by snowpixx



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Awkward Gay Craig, Fluff, M/M, Pianist Tweek, When your bros know you're useless but still got your back, mentions of Jimmy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 07:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpixx/pseuds/snowpixx
Summary: Craig Tucker just wanted to get the name of the new pianist at work, and maybe try to get to know him a little as well. If only he could stop being such a coward about it.





	1. Can Tune A Piano

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this started off kinda on impulse with a vague idea I had. This is also my first time writing for this pairing or for South Park in general, hope you enjoy~

This job was only supposed to last four months, five at tops, but here Craig Tucker was, still greeting patrons with fake enthusiasm and a smile to match as they walked through the doors of one of the more fancier hotel-restaurants in Denver Colorado. He didn’t even live in this city, and it was always a pain in the neck to drive to work and back again from his small hometown of South Park. But there was no place back home that had been hiring at the time, and well, he really needed to start saving money to move out from his parents place someday. He may or may not have also wanted to buy the next big video game console, but that’s completely beside the point. At least that’s what Craig liked to keep telling himself.

It was by sheer damn luck alone that Craig even managed to get hired on in the first place. It also helped that Craig did have prior experience in working at a dining establishment before, having been a bus boy then server at a small BBQ joint back home before it was shut down for health code suspicions. What was really in the meat being served was still anyone's guess. Not even the staff knew entirely, and due to a court of law they weren’t legally allowed to discuss it.

And so with that, and bullshit luck, Craig had been hired on and trained as a host to work at the front. The pay was above medium, and he already had enough saved for that gaming console. However, there was only so much obnoxious families and being yelled at by old people that he could honestly care to handle. He would have quit by now, probably could find somewhere quiet to work at like a slow bookstore or even a quaint little cafe. The pay would be less, but if it meant having to deal with less stuck-up assholes who couldn’t reserve a table in time before they were booked full then he could accept that.

It was a decent idea, and he would have gone through with it, if not for the new pianist that had been hired a month in.

Messy blonde hair, ahead shorter than Craig at least, and always wore some sort of button up. He would come in every Thursday, Friday, and Saturday nights to perform a mix of songs for the customers. Some songs he’d recognize from being on the radio, majority of the other songs however were a complete mystery. Craig didn’t know a thing about the classics, beside the ones they would teach in school like Beethoven and Mozart, but the blonde could be playing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for all Craig could care and he’d still be entranced enough to pause in whatever he was doing to lend an ear.

It wasn’t so bad of a distraction, at first, Craig would just listen in whenever he was waiting around bored and then immediately tune out the music again once people had come through the door or were leaving. But after awhile, he caught himself trying to sneak glances into the dining room here and there in order to get a glimpse of the guy performing on the upright piano near the back. Craig also managed to see him when he passed by the break room now and again, almost always with a cup of coffee and fidgeting with his cell phone. 

He would try to say hi, maybe join him in the room, but Craig for the life of him could not remember what the guys name was. It had to have been brought up before, when he was introduced to the staff, when Craig had more than likely not been paying attention. Except for he vaguely remembers thinking offhandedly about how nice the guy’s thighs looked. He would admit that to no one and mentally slapped himself in the face.

He figured he could, you know, just ask the guy. Maybe even ask another coworker if they knew. However despite how long Craigs been working there already, he’s never really socialised with anyone else at work to the point where he was comfortable enough to just start a casual conversation with. Aside from joining in on the shit talks at the water cooler, never one to pass up on petty drama. But still, Craig realllly wanted to know the name of the handsome piano player that was occupying the majority of his thoughts nowadays.

It was this dilemma he found himself stuck on while hanging out with his friends on one of his days off, spacing out on the couch while Clyde sat to his left, going on about some new show or something with a ton of enthusiasm in his voice. Their other friend, Token, was seated at the other end flipping through TV channels trying to find something to watch, nodding his hand every now and again or saying words like “cool” or “really?” to show that he was at least paying some attention to Clyde’s rambling. In the end Token settled on reruns of some old sitcom, and Clyde finally finished up with his fanboy speel. 

“- So anyways it premieres next week on the Syfy channel, I think that’s Craigs turn to hold TV night?”

“Mm.”

At such a very short and uncharacteristic response, Clyde and Token looked over at their friend with mild concern. Token raised a brow taking notice of the far-off look on Craigs face. “Craig? Everything alright man?”

They waited patiently for about a few seconds for any sort of response. But when Craig continued to remain silent Clyde shrugged, and just went for shoving the space-cadet off the couch. Craig fell to the floor with a thud, then scrambled to get back up while re-adjusting his favored blue hat on his head. “What the fuck!?”

“It’s what you get for ignoring us!” Clyde spoke getting comfortable in what now was once Craig’s spot. 

“I wasn’t ignoring you guys,” Craig protested.

“Then what was Clyde talking about for the last half hour?” questioned Token, leaning against the armrest, amusement clear on his face.

“... No idea but probably something about aliens?”

“Oh man dude you know me so well. Was I really talking for that long?”

“Yes,” Token said sparing a quick side glance at their easily distracted friend. “Anyways, you just seem pretty out of it tonight. Come to think of it, you’ve been sorta spacey for awhile now. If there’s something on your mind you know you can just tell us.”

Craig frowned, glaring back and forth between the two. He didn’t like to talk about things, “sharing feelings” with someone just didn’t come naturally to him, it was something he’d come to terms with for a long time now. Especially when it came to his personal life, even if it was to his close friends. But then, maybe that’s why all his past relationships had turn out to be a bust, he thought begrudgingly. Maybe it was finally time to try and open up more.

Shoving Clyde back to the middle of the worn out couch where his ass belonged, Craig plopped back into his spot, arms crossed and feet kicked up on the ottoman. A brief moment of silence passed as he searched his brain trying to figure out where to begin. “So… at work,” He began, his friends leaning in eagerly to listen.

“There’s this uh, guy…”

“And you want to kick his ass?” Clyde almost immediately interjected, Craig flipped him off.

“No. I want to like. Get to know him? I guess?”

“You ‘guess’?” Token questioned.

Craig shrugged. “He plays the piano, in one of the dining rooms. I don’t really see him because I work at the front you know? Just greet and take people to their seats. But I hear him play sometimes, and it’s like, really good.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Is he cute?”

“Sooo cute- oh  _ fuck  _ you.” 

Token covered his mouth in a failed attempt to hold back his laughter, Clyde immediately sat up straight with a wide cheshire grin, “Ooh so you want to plow his-” a quick smack to the face with a throw pillow prevented the finishing of that sentence.

“I hate you. Both of you.”

“Man you have never been interested in pianos, let alone any musical instrument. Just the guys who play them,” Token smirked knowingly. Craig groaned, holding his face between his hands. 

“Fuck.”

“So what’s his name?” Clyde chipped in.

Silence, then another groan.

“I don’t know.”

Token and Clyde shared a look in disbelief. “Seriously?” Clyde spoke, “how come?”

“I don’t know. I haven’t asked yet.”

“How long has he been working there?” 

“... Four months, maybe.”

Another look was shared. “Really Tucker,” Token deadpanned, shaking his head. “You’re usually pretty blunt with people, why not just go up and ask his name? I’m sure he’d understand. Start a conversation for crying out loud.”

Craig didn’t know how to respond to that. Token was right, even when they had been kids he’s always been right, and just as when Craig was a kid he had always been a little bit of an asshole. But he didn’t want to approach the piano player at work like that. Didn’t want to come off as rude or standoffish. He was just never so good with talking to people he didn’t already know.

Luckily, the conversation seemed to end there as Clyde showed to be more interested in the scripted drama going on in the long forgotten sitcom still being marathoned on TV, and Token was now occupied with doing whatever on his phone. Relieved in the drop in topic, Craig gave his full attention to watching along, no more thoughts of any mystery named blondes with nice thighs and musical talent for the rest of the night. 

Until it got late enough that Clyde decided to finally kick everyone out of his house, then Craig was screwed for the rest of the night.

\---

It felt like Craigs days off of work went by too fast, while the days back felt like they were lasting forever. Until Thursday night came, and Craig prayed that time would go even slower before the mystery piano player would stop to take a break. He was planning on taking his at the same time, meet him in the break room or something, and finally ask for his name. Maybe introducing himself would be a good idea too. 

After the embarrassment that was last TV night, Craig had hoped when his friends dropped the topic they would have dropped it for good. But nope. Instead it carried on over into their group chat, and even their other friend Jimmy, who was absent that night due to a cold, now knows about his… crush? Was it a crush? The unanimous ‘yes’s’ in the chat seemed to agree that it was. Well damn. 

The guys kept sending encouraging messages over the week, all worded in their own ways. Most of Clyde’s messages were filled with innuendos and emojis. Token telling him he needs to man up. Jimmy told him to stop being such a chicken-shit. 

As the playing in the back faded out and the customers started applauding, Craig figured it was now or never. He informed a passing waitress that he was going on break, and started heading towards the break room not waiting around for a response. As he peered in, he saw that the blonde was already sitting on one of the over plushed arm chairs and fiddling with his phone, he could also hear the sounds of the coffee machine going on in the back. 

Remembering not to be a chicken-shit, Craig pushed the door the rest of the way open. The briefest of eye-contact was made between them before the fidgety guy in the chair jumped up with a surprise yelp, his phone slipping out of his hand and falling to the floor. Craig did nothing but stare for a few seconds before his brain finally kicked back in from the unexpected reaction.

“Uh, sorry, here let me help you uh...”

Lost for words already, Craig shut his mouth and moved quickly to pick up the phone that had managed to slide halfway under the coffee table.

“Gah! No, it’s fine I can just get up- oh you got it…” The blonde trailed off getting quieter as the man in the nice black slacks bent down, retrieving his phone then straightening back up. Craig looked it over for any scratches or cracks in the screen that may have been caused by the fall, noting a few scratches just around the case. He went to apologize while returning the phone back to its owner, but what came out instead was a simple ‘here’.

The pianist in the chair gingerly took his phone back before clutching it to his chest, given an apologetic smile in return. “Sorry about, um, that, I get startled kinda easily and that. Happens.” He looked away while running his free hand through messy locks of hair, fingers tugging at it here and there in embarrassment. 

“What’s your name?” Craig blurted out. 

Startled, again, their eyes connected. “Oh, um, Tweek. It’s Tweek… with last name Tweak.”

…

What the hell were this poor man's parents thinking?

“Cool.” Craig nodded, trying to sound cool. While mentally, his mind was being rather uncool. Oh, he should probably introduce himself too. “Craig Tucker,” he spoke offering out a hand.

Tweek placed his phone down on his lap before reaching out and giving it a tentative shake. “N-nice to meet you Craig,” his right side gave a twitch.

Craig managed to refrain himself from raising a brow at that, waving if off as just some quirk he must have. Or maybe it was some kind of nervous tick? That was a thing people get right? Craig really hoped he wasn’t making him feel nervous. “You too. I mean, nice to meet you too Tweek.”

He received a half smile in return. Then silence. “Um, could I please have my hand back?”

Craig looked down, and sure enough, Tweeks hand was still gripped in his own. He noted the feel of callus fingers before finally remembering to let go. The coffee pot that sat on the table against the back wall made a beeping noise, Craig stepped to the side as Tweek got up from the chair, excusing himself as he went over to attend to it. The freshly brewed scent of dark roast filtered through the air as it was poured into a plain mug, only a smidge of sugar and cream stirred in before Tweek gave it a taste test.

Meanwhile, Craig continued to stand around like a dork. He should try fixing that. Instead of joining Tweek at the table, Craig moved to get a cup of water from the cooler beside it instead. This would normally be where his fellow coworkers would host their glorious shit talking sessions, usually about the customers they had to put up with that day. But that probably wouldn’t work out well with talking to Tweek, so he said the next best thing his mouth could say for him. “I really like your music.”

Caught off guard by the sudden compliment, Tweeks eyes went wide and he had to quickly restrain himself from slamming the steaming hot mug down on the table, “h-huh?”

Slowly, Craig nodded his head. “Your piano playing… I really enjoy it. I always look forward to the nights when you play,” he admitted. Then he leaned his head back, downing the water in his cup with one big gulp. Too bad it wasn’t nearly enough to drown himself with.

Tweek placed a hand over his heart wondering what the warm fluttery feeling in his chest was. He really hoped that it wasn’t heartburn. Before he could stop it, Tweeks face broke out into a big goofy grin, “Really!? No one’s ever really said that to me before, I-I’m glad you like it!”

In the back of his mind, Craig made a mental note-to-self that maybe just being straight forward wasn’t such a bad thing after all.


	2. Can't Tuna Fish

The two continued talking in the break room for a little longer, until Tweek finished off his coffee and checked the time on his phone. Craig decided to get back to working as well, although more reluctant to now than ever. As the night went on so did the melodic sounds of Tweeks piano playing, Craig finding himself swaying every now and then when he thought no would be watching. He wanted to try and catch Tweek again when his shift was over and it was time for closing, but the jumpy blonde had been nowhere in sight.

For the next couple days at work, Craig would make sure to only take a break whenever Tweek did ( excluding bathroom breaks, of course). He would join him for coffee in the break room and talk about whatever came to mind first. During these short intervals, Craig learned that Tweek had grown up with working in his parents coffee shop, that he would never work in a coffee shop again, and that despite that he still couldn’t stop drinking coffee anyways.

Craig told him about the one time when he was a kid he thought he could launch himself into outer space in only a wagon and a very long ramp, but instead of a trip to mars it ended in a trip to the emergency room at the hospital. There was still a visible scar on his right elbow, which he allowed Tweek to poke at it when asked.

So far, he really enjoyed spending his time with Tweek. It was definitely a lot better than avoiding him or stealing awkward glances whenever he happened to pass by the break room, or even when he had to go into the dining room. Once his weekend came around, Craig realized a little too late that maybe he should have asked him for his number, or any social media contact. Well, no big deal. Just have to wait until Thursday came again. 

Craig glanced over at his alarm clock on top of the bedside table. 10:13 AM on a Sunday. A buzz from the phone located somewhere on his bed alerted Craig to a new message, drawing him out of his thoughts. He searched for it blindly in the covers, squinting down at the bright screen once found. 

**[1 New Message In Group Chat Fish Fuckers]**

Craig unlocked the screen, checking to see who else was up this early on a weekend. 

**Clyde**

[guys lets go get pancakes]

**Craig**

[U paying?]

**Clyde**

[...]

[so Craig doesn’t want pancakes who else is in?]

**Token**

[It’s already getting close to lunchtime, why pancakes now?]

**Clyde**

[omg]

[it doesn’t matter what time it is so long as mcdonalds has breakfast all day now]

**Craig**

[can’t argue with that logic]

**Token**

[That still doesn’t answer the question]

[Also I don’t want McDonalds]

**Clyde**

[Ihop downtown?]

**Craig**

[U driving?]

**Clyde**

[if i don’t have to pay for your food then yea]

Living in a small tight-knit town had its perks, on rare occasions, at least. Knowing where pretty much everyone lives was not one of these perks when some asshole in their used SUV pulls into Craig’s driveway blaring their car horn. He’s told Clyde not to do that every single time whenever he has to come over to drive him somewhere, so Craig isn’t the least bit apologetic when his friend whines in mock pain for the smack he receives on the arm once he gets into the car. Token was picked up next, since it made more sense to all go in one car.

The Ihop downtown always smelled overwhelmingly of cinnamon and burnt toast, which wasn’t exactly a bad thing, and it never seemed to get too crowded. Unless it was pumpkin spice season. Last season there was about around ten casualties of people who were all clambering to get their special pumpkin pancakes. The scent of the spicy incident still lingered in the air, but the gang chose not to acknowledge it as they were seated in a booth.

After a waitress came by to take their drink order, the table went oddly silent for a brief moment. Until Token rested an elbow on the table, giving Craig a curious look from across it. “Soooo Craig. Talk to any musicians lately, perhaps?” Said young man in question held his friends stare.

“And if I have?” Craig said with a straight face.

Clyde, who had been preoccupied with going over the menu shot up at attention, “Really!? Did you get a name? What’s his favorite food? Please tell me you didn’t completely embarrass yourself and run away, like with that clarinet-” Token’s hand quickly shot out, body leaning awkwardly over the table to cover their rambling friends mouth. They made an unspoken agreement to never bring up the incident with the clarinet player ever, and like hell would he let Clyde’s dumb-ass break that now.

Craig wasn’t sure if he should feel more annoyed or amused, either way he was grateful for Token intervening. He looked away from the two in favor of browsing through his own menu. “Name’s Tweek, don’t know about favorite food but he likes coffee,” no acknowledgement was given to the last statement, sept for a middle finger. 

The table went silent again. “That’s… an unique name,” Token coughed. 

Craig shrugged, glancing up from his menu. “Eh, I’ve heard weirder, like-  **_shit_ ** .”

Clyde and Token watched on, completely baffled by what appeared to be their friend going into a sudden panic as he scrambled to hide himself behind his whole menu, while at the same time scooting lower and lower into his seat. Now that had to be one of the most bizarre things they have ever witness their friend do before. Confused by the actions, Clyde gave his friends side a nudge, “Hey, what's up? Did something happen?”

Finding it impossible to sink any lower, Craig grimaced, eyes scanning wildly over his menu in a poor attempt at a distraction. “He’s- fucking hell why-”

“What?”

“He’s  _ here _ ,” Craig hissed out.

Clyde’s hands slammed on the table, much to the annoyance of the elderly couple sitting behind them. “Oh my god where!? Dude where show us!” Their overly excited friend practically shouted, Token looked at him disapprovingly, but had to admit he was also really curious now.

Reluctantly, Craig pointed a finger. Two pairs of eyes followed it to a two seater table one row over by a wall and a few behind to their left. At it sat a familiar acquaintance to Craig, who must have just gotten here. Luckily, Tweek didn't seem to catch him gawking, too preoccupied with looking outside the window.

“Oh,” Clyde spoke first, looking thoughtful. “Yeah, he is kinda cute. Nice choice, you flustered jerk.”

Before Craig could make a retort, their waitress finally came back apologizing for the wait while quickly placing down their drinks. She took their order and left again, with Craig no longer having his menu to hide behind. So instead he pulled his hat down, to where it was practically covering half his face. His friends couldn’t hold in their laughter. “Man cut that out, you look ridiculous,” Token teased.

“So?” Craig grumbled, gaze going back to Tweeks table. It wouldn’t have been so bad if he wasn’t facing in his direction. That, and Craig always made sure to look pleasantly presentable at work, what if he got a look at him now and thought he was actually a complete slob? Not that he was mind you. He liked being tidy. But this morning he just threw on a wrinkly shirt and old jacket that had definitely seen better days. 

“Wow, you must really be into this guy huh?” Token mused, Craig just gave a pathetic shrug. Clearly, they weren’t going to get anywhere with talking right now. Token sent Clyde a look, then made a motion back with his head. Clyde gave a thumbs up, knowing what had to be done.

“Well I’m gonna go to the bathroom! Seeya homos soon!” Clyde announced, shuffling out of the booth. 

They waved him off, this time Token being the one to smack Clyde as he passed by snickering. Not wanting to fall into anymore awkward silence, Token decided to spare his friend with changing the topic, one he was sure Craig would want to talk about. “How’s Stripe doing lately?”

That certainly perked perked Craig up, never one to turn down bragging about any of the guinea pigs he’s owned over time. Admittedly he had lost count as to which Stripe he was on now, but it didn’t really matter, Stripe was Stripe, and they all had something memorable about them to Craig. “He’s doing good, although the little shit did sneak out of his cage the other day and chewed on some boxes in the basement.”

“That sucks. Is his pen still there? You wanted to move all his stuff into your room right?” 

“Yeah but it’s like, a lot more work than I thought it would be. Don’t think I have the space for his pen either, so in the basement it remains.”

“I guess that’s understandable,” the conversation went on for several more minutes, but Token didn’t have experience with any pets himself, so the conversation eventually trailed off anyways. Fortunately for Token, it wasn’t long before Clyde came back to grace their table with his presence once more, with an extra person standing nervously in tow. Unfortunately for Craig, that person was definitely not their waitress.

“Hey guys! Back! Hope you don’t mind but I asked a new friend to come over and join us, Craig you know Tweek right?” It took all of Craigs self-restraint not to start screaming, not out loud, anyways. And if he wasn’t mistaken, did Tweeks cheeks have a pinker hue to them than usually? Dear lord, what did Clyde say to the guy?

Tweek, oblivious to the inner terminal of Craig's mind, gave him a wave. “H-hey Craig… I didn’t recognize you with a hat on, it um, looks nice.” 

“Oh hey Tweek, I didn’t know you were here,” Craig lied through his teeth while trying to pass off as casual as he could be at the moment. Then finally pushed said hat back from covering his eyes so he could actually see the other properly. Token rolled his eyes. 

“Come on man, take a seat! Like I said we’d be happy to have you join us, right guys?” Clyde said already ushering Tweek to sit down next to Craig. Alright, well. This was happening now. Craig wasn’t entirely sure what exactly it was that his scheming friend was aiming to happen here. Whatever it was, he’d guess he would just have to go along with it, now that the pianist of his dreams was making himself comfortable sitting just a few inches beside him. Close enough to where he can just catch the lingering scent of the dark roast Tweek seemed to favor drinking at work. 

Token was the first one to begin the real questioning, “So Tweek, how long have you been in the area? Craigs mentioned he works with you in Denver, but I don’t think I’ve seen you around before.”

Tweek squirmed a bit in his seat, from what Craig had observed over time, it was safe to assume it was from nerves rather than trying to get comfortable again. “Ngh- actually, I’ve lived in Denver for a few years now, but just moved downtown- here- about a week ago.”

“Ah, cool.”

“Welcome to our little town then dude, hope to see around a lot more!” Clyde ended with a wink in Craigs direction. Craig gave him an annoyed look back, but silently agreed. 

The waitress came by again, apologizing once more for the wait and didn’t seem surprised, or, more likely probably just didn’t care at all that there was now a new addition to the group. She carefully set down their food, took Tweeks simple order of four slices of toast with coffee and went on her way again.  The conversation went on from there, veering off into talking about shows, then to their respective jobs.

Craig paused in between bites of his french toast as he glanced over to Tweek, who was messing around with his own cutlery. Right, there was no telling when their slow as heck server would come back with his order. Without thinking too much about it, Craig scooted his plate over on the table so that it would be between them. “Here, you can have some of mine, I don’t really care.”

Tweeks hand jerked, the spoon he’d been fiddling with now falling to the floor in a clatter. Going ignored to everyone but the elder couple still behind them, eyeing the fallen utensil with judgement. “A-are you sure? I really don’t mind waiting,” Tweek tried to protest eyeing the offered french toast that was practically drowning in syrup and melted buttery goodness.

“Nah, go ahead. I mean, you must be hungry too right?” 

A pause, was his face getting pinker again? “Well, if you really don’t mind… Thanks Craig,” Tweek smiled at him, and Craig could swear he felt his heart melt at the sight. Unbeknownst to Craig, he was smiling right back.

Meanwhile during that whole exchange, Token was having a hard time restraining Clyde down in his seat so he wouldn’t overreact or interrupt the unexpectingly cutesy scene taking place before them.  No matter how funny it would be if he did. Pancakes forgotten and giddiness rising, Clyde took out his smartphone and started typing away at rapid speed. If he couldn’t gush out loud about this, he’ll just have share it with Twitter instead. Oh, and Snapchat! Definitely needed to get a photo for Snapchat. 

Minutes pass, a different waitress eventually came by to finally deliver Tweeks order, as well as to refill drinks. The topic of music was brought up this time, with Craig asking how long Tweek had been playing piano for. Tweek scratched his head in thought, “Oh jeez, since at least fourth grade, I guess? My parents kept signing me up for all these different activities hoping to um- hoping it would distract me from being so anxious all the time. Pianos the only one I really liked, so it just stuck.”

“What was some of the other stuff you took?” Token asked, intrigued.

“Well… there was was boxing. It didn’t last long cause I, mm, accidentally sent a kid to the hospital during practice once.”

“ _ Sick _ ,” Clyde gave him a thumbs up.

Token raised a brow, “‘accidentally’?”

“Ngh-” Tweek twitched, “I think he um, pushed me? Said something to me? Man, it was so long ago now, I just can’t remember… but I ended up punching him in the face. Now that I think about, the teacher did congratulate me on my right-hook,” he mused taking a sip of mediocre coffee.

Out of all the unexpectedness that kept happening today, getting turned on at an Ihop was definitely the most unexpected. So far.  _ Holy shit _ was today full of surprises. Craig had yet to determine if that was such a bad thing now or not.

Eventually their meals were finished and paid for ( Craig wanted to offer to pay for Tweeks, but in the end he held his tongue), the group decided to leave the warmth of the restaurant, to instead linger around outside chatting in the cold winter air. “So, what do guys have planned for the rest of the day?” Clyde asked, although he was busy looking down at his phone while he said it, “we could all go see something at the movies.” 

“Can’t, I’m pretty busy later,” Token replied first, then nudged Clyde with an elbow, “and so are you. Remember? With that thing?”

Clyde gave him a quizzical look in return. “Uh, no?”

“That thing, later. The very important thing? We talked about yesterday?” He said again, shooting a glance over to Tweek and Craig, who were standing next to each other looking just as confused. Well, Tweek was. Craig looked just about as expressionless as ever, he was kinda the master at that. Finally taking the hint, Clyde snapped his fingers.

“Right! The thing! Oh wow how could I have forgotten! But hey, Tweek, Craig, you two busy at all?”

Craig raised a brow, “No?”

“Um, actually…”  

“Great! Well we’ll leave you two alone so you can make plans OK see in the car Craig don’t blow this!” Clyde started shouting as Token was already leading him by the arm back towards where the car was parked.

Then it was just Tweek and Craig, left alone standing awkwardly next to each other in the parking lot. A breezed passed by causing Craig to shiver a little, Tweek did not despite wearing a thin sweater and no coat. “So… uh,” Craig started, trying to come up with anything to say, “you know, I think I prefer Denny’s,” OK, anything but  _ that _ . Dumbass.

It was quiet, until Tweek started laughing,  _ freaking laughing at _ him. Not even a minute had gone by and Craig thought he had already missed any chances he might of had with the guy. Instead of responding verbally, Tweek reached into his pocket to take out his phone. “Here,” he showed it to Craig, “I have to work on some stuff later, but, we can catch up another time? Soon?” 

That smile that Craig just couldn’t get enough of was back again, and he swore he was starting to feel faint. “Oh, yeah, sure! Right let me just…” taking Tweeks phone, he quickly added his number to contacts, handing it right back when he was done. “You know, if you’re not busy tomorrow night, the guys and I usually have a TV night. My place.” 

“That sounds fun, I, um, should probably get going now. I’ll text you later?”

They said their goodbyes, and even after Tweek had already long since walked off to return to his own car, Craig was still standing around staring after him. He let out a breath he wasn’t aware that he’d been holding, and grinned to himself. Guess he didn’t have to kill his friends after the bullshit they kept trying to pull, but he sure as hell wasn’t going to thank them for it either. When he finally got in Clyde’s car, the only reply they got for all their eager questioning was a middle finger.

Then, Craig made the mistake of looking at his phone, which had been on silent since they first arrived at the restaurant. Forty-seven new notifications.  _ "What the fuck Clyde?" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's it. Let me know what you think? I had some other ideas for this I could write, probably as short side stories?
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
